


死去活来

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Zombies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 2015年年末，僵尸病毒于首尔汝夷岛科研院内爆发，被紧急投入的特殊作战部队七人在战争中相继死亡。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Kudos: 2





	死去活来

**Author's Note:**

> 20151213 (EP277) Running Man「僵尸战争」衍生，主要角色多数死亡，伪国洙国，伪开放式结局，有替身原创角色注意。

#1.  
池石镇死了。  
耳机里传来本部的消息，冰冷的机械音报告池石镇身上的脉搏器已经检测不到生命体征。  
“编号RM03，池石镇，确认死亡。”  
“死亡时间，12月15日下午2点10分46秒。”  
李光洙是第一个发现已死亡的池石镇的人。他愣在半靠在废物堆上的池石镇身边，等他再次听到池石镇的呜咽声时，池石镇的眼神已经完全变了。  
他的胸口上被咬出一个洞，从他胸口里翻出白花的肌肉，胸前的口袋里本来应放着他的解毒剂，破碎的解毒剂瓶子里流出淡蓝色的液体，沾在他胸口的伤口上。  
但池石镇其实不算死了——准确来说，是已经没了人类的意识而已。  
他咧开嘴，眼圈发黑，张开双臂扑向李光洙。十多年来的训练让李光洙下意识从腰间拔出了短枪瞄准池石镇的额头，准星一抖，一声枪响，子弹击中了池石镇的肩膀，紫黑色的血花四溅。  
池石镇开始大声嘶吼，李光洙愣在原地，双腿颤抖着，一颗冷汗从鬓角滑下。  
他杀不了池石镇，他做不到。  
李光洙在池石镇的尖叫声中拔腿跑开，几步跑下楼梯，毫无目的的向下跑着，他只记得他的哥哥姐姐们都在楼下。  
“光洙？光洙你听得见吗？”  
耳机忽然响起了熟悉的声音，李光洙的意识终于得到镇定，才放缓了脚步，楼梯间内瞬时只剩下他剧烈的喘气声。  
“李光洙？你听得到吗？”  
对话的人的声音越是不安，李光洙咽了口气，深呼吸一口，打开了话筒。  
“是……我听得见，钟国哥。”  
“发生什么事了，我刚才听到了枪声。”  
李光洙暂时发怔。  
“我发现了……石镇哥……”他的声音还在颤抖，“我……我没能杀掉他。”  
金钟国在那边沉默。  
“这不怪你……你先来二楼，我就在走廊里。”  
“……是。”李光洙应声答道，挂掉金钟国的连接后，腿上一软，一屁股坐在了楼梯上。  
虽然自从刘在石决定RM要参加这次救援开始，他就知道不可能每个人都能活着回去，但实际看到一直并肩作战的哥哥死去的时候，李光洙开始恐惧了。  
五年来参加了各种各样的反恐战争或武装救援，和非人类做战争是他从前绝对想不到的事。这个研究院里曾经有500名左右的人类，即使是要救出生存者，在这个地狱里真的还有生存下来的人吗？  
政府一直以来也只是隐瞒这个研究所的情况，恐怕是对这种病毒的搜查并没有进展，进来的搜查队多半都死光了，才会派出青瓦台的特警队……  
李光洙把头垂在膝盖间，边咳嗽边笑了几声。  
就算是青瓦台也无济于事。就在早上，宋智孝被第二次感染了，危险无处不在，说不定下一刻也有人会死掉，李光洙从成为警察后还从没有这么恐惧过。  
他想活，这辈子就从没这么想活着过。  
“李光洙，趴下！”  
身前不远处忽然传来男人的吼声，李光洙下意识的抬头，还没看清来者是谁，上半身就被抱进一个结实的怀抱里。身后两声开枪的巨响，接连有感染者悲鸣和倒地的声音响起。  
“……哥，钟国哥……”李光洙伸出手抱住他的腰间，金钟国的身体还僵硬着保持开枪的姿势，呼吸有些紊乱。  
“你这家伙……是不是又怕了？有僵尸接近都不知道？”金钟国放开了李光洙，看到李光洙的眼圈有些发红。  
“不……石镇哥不是僵尸！只是被感染了而已，肯定救得回来的……”李光洙低声反驳金钟国的话，摇晃着站起身，回头看了一眼。  
楼梯间上躺着两具人形的尸体，一个额头上开了花，身体还在抽搐；另一个被击中了下巴，子弹穿过了他的头颅，脑袋后不断有血滋滋冒出。  
“石镇哥……”李光洙瞪大了眼睛，看着还在挣扎的池石镇，又转过头来不解的看了一眼金钟国。  
金钟国收起了枪，指尖微微发颤。  
“……不要再心软了，那会害了你的命。我跟你说过多少次，战士并不是骑士，我只需要你每次行动能保住你自己的命。”  
“你要活着，我命令你。”  
金钟国的表情灰暗，板着那张平日里温柔的面孔，口中吐出作为副组长的命令的字眼。  
李光洙只觉得眼睑发烫，恐惧与冷静在大脑里激烈的战争着，他咬紧了下嘴唇，唇间蹦出来两个字。  
“遵命。”  
金钟国点点头，迈步走上了楼梯，走到了高于李光洙的位置，停了下来。  
他转过身，俯视李光洙。  
“如果哪天我也变成了僵尸，也不要心软。你在这里你就是警察，而不是李光洙。”  
李光洙嘴唇颤抖着又憋出一声“遵命”。  
金钟国的神色忽然缓和，伸出手轻轻拽起李光洙的领口，俯下身轻吻住他的嘴唇。  
若即若离的贴合。李光洙不舍的想去抓住金钟国的手，却被他躲开。  
眼前的男人展开了一个熟悉又温暖的笑，以足够让李光洙安心作战的分量。  
“后会有期，同志。“  
他说着，跨过了池石镇的尸体，走上了三楼。  
【感染者现状：开始会走楼梯。】

#2.  
上楼离开了李光洙，三楼的烟雾很重，通讯信号也开始模糊了，他的头脑也不知为何有一瞬间的不清醒。  
金钟国在黑暗和雾霾中走着，扣上了夜视镜。周围没有发现异常之处，感染者也意外的少，他开始四处搜寻生存者。  
然而在这种阴森的气氛中他还是分神了。指关节蹭过方才亲吻李光洙的嘴唇，金钟国心底一颤，想要活着回去的欲望更加强烈。  
他和李光洙开始交往是三年前的事，一开始其实是李光洙追的他，金钟国对他却一直持怀疑的态度。  
直到某次救援被绑架的政界人物时，金钟国那天状态不太好，对绑匪下手轻了，没能让他完全昏过去。在金钟国毫无防备的时候，绑匪捡起旁边的刀偷袭金钟国的瞬间，身上没有任何防御武器的后备队员突然上前抱住金钟国，身体往一边倒去。  
当时的那个后备队员就是李光洙，直到现在他的右手臂上还留着明显的刀伤伤疤。  
那个时候开始，金钟国才渐渐对李光洙改观，开始注意他、培育他，直到他进入了青瓦台武装部精英之一的RM，他才答应和李光洙交往。  
刘在石不止一次对他说过，和队员相爱，总有一天会吃大亏。其实金钟国有把握，他知道自己可以冷血到何种境界，但他并不相信李光洙的人情味。  
背后传来窸窣的脚步声，轻盈的不像是感染者的脚步。金钟国缓缓回过头，一张清晰又熟悉的面孔进入夜视镜的视野里。  
“石镇哥……！”  
金钟国压低了声音惊呼了一声，男人只是疑惑的看了他一眼。男人身上没有伤口，胸前没有被感染者咬出来的大洞，脖子上也没有自己开枪打出来的伤口。  
“你……是谁……”  
“我？”男人指了指自己，尴尬的挠了挠脸颊，“我是生存者啊……”  
“不……你的名字。”金钟国警惕的后退一步，他宁可相信他现在是在做梦。  
“我叫尹锡辰……您认识我吗？”  
名字很像。金钟国思考了一会，伸出手抓住了男人的手腕，刚想把他带到安全的地方，手上沾上了粘腻的液体，手指碰到了软的诡异的东西。  
金钟国甩开了他的手，夜视镜下的眼神变得冷静。  
“你已经被咬了？我碰你的伤口你也已经没有痛感了？”  
男人的神色慌张起来：“不……不是的！我还没有变异啊，救救我……拜……”  
金钟国从胸口的口袋里飞快的抽出小刀，瞬间划过男人的喉咙，男人的说话声截然而止。他往后跳了一步，没让飞溅的血液喷溅到自己身上。  
今天是救援活动的第三天，他已经清楚了他无法救援每个生存者的事实，而且他的身上已经没有解毒剂了，唯一的一瓶在上午给了跟不上速度而二次感染的宋智孝。更何况那个解毒剂并不一定对每个人都适用。  
想到当时的场景金钟国就忍不住想称赞自己，在其他的男人们都还在犹豫的时候，他一个人毫不犹豫的掏出了自己的解毒剂。姜熙健那小子还茫然的看了他一眼，真不中用。  
感染的人类在完全变异前被杀死的话，死后就不会变异。金钟国这三天杀了不知道多少个人类，只因暂时还没人在研究院里发现解毒剂。  
金钟国看了一眼地上抽搐的男人，和那张酷似池石镇的脸，在看到男人咽气的瞬间时，他还是心痛了。  
“对不起。”金钟国轻声对地上的人说道，转过身继续前行。  
方才整栋楼里还四处偶尔会传来枪声，然而从刚才开始就鸦雀无声，气氛也变得很微妙。  
三楼的光线很暗，到了楼梯口才勉强有阳光照进来，金钟国脱掉了夜视镜，顺着光路往走廊里看了一眼。感染者们全都贴在墙壁上，像是一群撞在玻璃上寻找蓝天的苍蝇。  
也许三楼昏暗的原因是因为来路不明的烟雾。这种烟雾并不是到处都有，烟雾中夹杂着颗粒物和某些化学残渣，是否有危害性还没查清，他只知道这种烟雾会干扰救援。  
确信三楼不会有其他异常状况，金钟国转身面向阳光，准备再上一层时，耳机里传来哗啦啦的杂音。虽然还听不太清，但至少也恢复了信号。  
“编号RM07，李光洙，确认死亡。”  
金钟国迈开的脚步在第一层台阶上停了下来。  
“死亡时间，12月15日下午4点16分12秒。”  
心脏如同坠入死亡的深渊般骤停。  
但他的动作也只是停顿了几秒，那之后继续向上前行。  
胃里和胸腔里都是一阵翻江倒海的酸痛。  
金钟国停在了四楼，四楼的感染者很多，密密麻麻的围在一起，可能是哪个可怜的家伙被吃了。这里本该是河东勋负责的区域，但他似乎暂时去了其他地方。  
他打开了走廊的灯，捡起一支铁管丢在自己身前，哐当一声。  
“吃……吃掉——”其中有一个感染者发出了类似人类言语的单词，金钟国眉头一动。  
“吃——”几个速度快的感染者兴奋的朝他跑来，金钟国左手拾起一块破碎的钢板，翻向边角锐利的一边，狠狠插入迎面而来的感染者脖颈里。  
感染者一声吼叫，更多的感染者回头往这边看来。  
“往这边来！你们这群废物——！”  
金钟国听到感染者纷纷发出兴奋的吼叫声，一个个朝他扑来，他只是举起身前唯一的武器不断挥舞，阻挡他们困住自己。黑紫色的血飞溅了他一身，耳畔里只剩下感染者的悲鸣，连自己的喘息声也听不见。  
不知过了多久，金钟国丢下手中的钢板，钢板的顶端已经发钝，底部流着金钟国手上用力而渗出的鲜血，人类的鲜血。  
他费力的踩过一群感染者的尸体，一个趔趄差点摔倒在地上，双手撑住膝盖保持平衡，他才开始剧烈的喘起气来。  
耳机里有一次传来滋啦啦的噪音，金钟国心里一阵不安。  
“编号RM02，金钟国。请保持冷静，脉搏器显示你心跳过高。”  
传来的是指令官的声音，金钟国缓了口气。  
“……我们都能理解。李光洙的牺牲是值得的，他为人类作出了贡献，还请你节哀。”  
“值得的……”金钟国失笑，“希望是那样吧？”  
他挂断了本部与他的连接，精疲力尽的站起身，习惯性的环视周围。  
他的瞳孔猛的缩紧。  
“……光洙？”  
蹲着躲在门后的青年战战兢兢的扶着门框站了起来，朝着浑身浴血的金钟国投露恐惧的眼神。  
虽然还不能确定，金钟国从袋子里抽出了刀放在胸前，缓缓朝着那青年靠近。  
李光洙已经死了。眼前的人，如果不是感染者，就只是长得像的人。  
难道天底下长得像的人那么多吗？金钟国这样想着，手掌抓紧了刀柄，一两颗血珠啪嗒砸在地上。  
门后的人身体一震，缓缓推开了门。那张脸和李光洙长得很像，但有些微妙的不同，而且看起来比李光洙年轻不少。  
而且他不是感染者，在明亮的环境里可以看到，他浑身上下没有伤口，只有到处逃亡而蹭上的污垢。他也没有穿着黑色的护卫服，只穿着一件单薄的黑色卫衣。  
“是生存者吗？”金钟国这才收起了刀，插进身上的袋子里。  
青年点了点头，从门后走了出来。身高虽不及李光洙，却也比金钟国高了半个脑袋。  
“那个……你的手，我看一下。”他的声音也比李光洙更稚嫩一些，金钟国如同被魔性促使般摊开了受伤的手掌。  
青年轻手轻脚的凑到他面前，一双骨节分明的手在伤口上细细抚摸着。金钟国抬头凝视着青年，脑海里不断回响着“他”确认死亡的消息。  
鼻尖忽然一酸，金钟国的手掌下意识收紧。  
“请别动，伤口不深，但有可能会感染……请等一下。”青年说着，从内衣里撕下一块布，又把卫衣帽子上的松紧绳扯了下来，从裤口袋里掏出不知从哪里找来的水，简单的为金钟国清洗包扎了伤口。金钟国疼的咧嘴，忍着没出声。  
“差不多了。还好用的是左手，没有用很大的劲。”  
青年微笑着说道，那副模样又像极了李光洙。  
“李光洙，确认死亡。”这句话的声音在脑海里越来越吵闹，干扰金钟国的心智，他从来没有过在作战时产生这么混乱不堪的心境。  
“光洙呀……”他低声念着李光洙的名字，伸出手抱住了青年的腰，身体贴紧了青年有些瘦弱的胸膛。  
他有心跳、有温度，但他不是李光洙。  
青年的温柔让他崩溃。就在三天前，他和李光洙一起进入这栋楼时，李光洙捡起门口的铁铲，傻傻的笑着说“我来保护哥”，那副优哉游哉的样子让金钟国训了他一顿。  
但再也不会有李光洙了。  
金钟国咬紧了下唇没让自己失态，察觉到青年在挣扎，才放开了他。  
“对不起，我……”  
“没关系的，警察先生看起来很累呢。”  
青年的微笑在一片尸山与血海当中显得异常耀眼，金钟国克制着自己几乎要溢出来的脆弱，稳定了情绪。  
“请抓住我的手，我带你去安全的地方。”金钟国朝他伸出受伤的左手，青年应声温柔的抓住了他的手背。  
“这样就不会碰到伤口了，做警察的，以后也别这么折磨自己了。”青年轻声抱怨几句，把金钟国的手背抓的更紧，“我叫赵准万，不是光洙。”  
青年没注意到金钟国被他抓住的手在微微颤抖。  
他点点头：“嗯，赵准万先生。”  
【感染者现状：部分感染者开始说话。】

#3.  
“姜元彬？”金钟国皱起眉，这种漂亮的名字基本上都不会是多漂亮的人。  
“嗯。”赵准万点点头，“元彬哥长得很丑的，你就不用想了。”  
“元彬哥是来志愿做人体试验的，我和其他五个生物医学院的哥哥姐姐一起来做实习，就那么看着元彬哥变成了僵尸一样的怪物……”赵准万语速不快不慢的说着，字句间却一直颤抖着，可能是想起了可怕的记忆。  
“请节哀。”金钟国简单的安慰了一句。  
赵准万似乎没听见他的话，转过头来看向金钟国，眼神里的光彩复杂的混合在一起：“……洪顺哥是第二个变成僵尸的。”  
“洪顺？你的朋友吗？”  
“嗯，金洪顺，他是我的学长，是研究院的。他可是研究院的的院草呢，走到哪都受女生追捧。”  
赵准万的表情很微妙，不知为何突然沉浸在他的回忆当中，开始讲述他的朋友们一个个被感染的过程，最后，支离破碎。  
尹锡辰是他的导师，他以为尹锡辰还活着，金钟国没敢开口告诉他真相。  
金钟国在安静的角落里向本部报告了病毒的起因。庆尚大学及其研究学院共七名实习生，修学旅行途中特地来此研究院学习，在大四学生姜元彬进行某种药物体验过程中，药物发生变异，由此产生第一个感染者。第二感染者为研三学生金洪顺。其他五人中，导师尹锡辰在变异前死亡，大一学生赵准万未被感染。剩下三人分别为导师刘赫、大三学生吴珍熙，以及大四学生安明宪，暂时行踪不明。  
仓促的结束了汇报，赵准万才从一旁走到了金钟国身边，伸出手抓住他的手背。  
“那个……不好意思，我有点饿了……”  
他的脸色确实发黄，金钟国有些内疚没有注意到他的健康状况。  
“了解了。这附近正好有食物贮存所，我先带你去补充点食物。”  
金钟国任由他固执的要抓住自己的手背，这种感觉其实也不坏，只是总是让他想到李光洙。他曾经是有些幼稚，却又足够有安全感的恋人。  
看着赵准万狼吞虎咽的样子，金钟国坐在一边，只是看着也不禁发笑。  
“请……请您别着(chao)觉(xiao)我，我三天没日(chi)过容(dong)西了……”赵准万边吃还边辩解自己难堪的吃相，金钟国憋着笑转过了头。  
“没人抢你的，你慢慢吃。现在外面有光，僵尸们的行动也不太敏捷。”  
金钟国长长的叹了口气。  
李光洙上次吃的这么开心是什么时候呢。  
他只记得两年前，RM结束一次长达两个月的反恐行动后，李光洙那段时间只知道吃，当时才二十多岁的身体硬是被吃成了胖子。  
金钟国笑了出来，伸出右手抵住下巴，思绪逐渐飘向远方。  
但那时他并没有觉得那样的李光洙好笑。  
“你怎么又在吃啊！现在还没到休息的时间，你是不是因为立了功就忘了本分了？”金钟国终于是对李光洙发了火，把他的零食全都倒在了地上，“你是警察，你不会有假期的！要你每天跟我去健身房，你现在还会拒绝我了？”  
李光洙在沙发上缩起肩膀，低垂着脑袋没敢看金钟国，双手抱着一包薯片，纤长的手指在包装上不自然的摩挲。  
“哥不是也很开心吗……这次的任务受到总统表扬了，也说过我可以休息的……”  
他的声音越来越小，小到他自己都听不见。  
“你觉得我那时是在表扬你吗？”金钟国深呼吸一口，“我把你送进RM里不是让你随随便便就可以放松的……你在追我的时候你就应该意识到这一点，我是以我工作的使命为生的。”  
“如果你现在觉得你追不上我的话，就请你离开，立刻。”那时的金钟国毫不留情的指了指房门。现在想来，这句话自己听着都会认为太无情了点。  
“哥……！我不是故意要……”  
“够了，先给我把这些零食丢了，我不想再看见这些东西出现在家里。”  
金钟国打断李光洙的辩解，只留下一句冰冷的命令就走进了房间，头也没回。  
直到晚上他要出门的时候，他才看到李光洙默默收拾零食的样子。看不见他的表情，他只是低着头把到处放着的零食袋子都丢进巨大的黑色垃圾袋里，旁边摆着扫把和撮箕，似乎是在清扫客厅地上的零食残渣。  
金钟国只是看了一眼，他的火也消了不少，已经打开大门要出去。  
“哥……”身后传来李光洙沙哑的声音，“对不起……”  
金钟国回过头，目光正好撞上李光洙通红的双眼，李光洙赶紧低下头，用手背擦了擦眼睛。  
“没关系。”  
李光洙忽然站了起来，高大的身体挺立的笔直，力度刚强的朝他敬礼，声音瞬间增大。  
“以后我会更努力的追上哥的！”  
回答他的是金钟国的摔门声，金钟国也没有看见被自己这样回复的李光洙究竟是什么神情。  
估计是继续死板着那张写着“忠诚”的脸，紧咬着牙等到不再想哭吧，那孩子总是这样。  
这个食物贮存所还留着很多东西。虽然大部分都是馊了的盒饭，但也有很多速冻食品或者火腿之类的东西，剩下的就全都是零食，各种各样的零食，赵准万也只是光挑着零食吃。  
金钟国嘴角微微上扬：“赵准万先生今年多大了？”  
赵准万这才稍微停了下，嘴巴里迅速的咀嚼着：“我吗？我是95年的。”  
“95年……二十一岁啊，真年轻。”就碰到这种事情。金钟国没把后半句说出来。  
李光洙那时候也是二十几岁，对他来说，李光洙确实只是个不懂事的孩子。金钟国静静地看着一地的零食：薯片、爆米花、饼干、沙琪玛，麻辣的食品也有，没一个不是李光洙不喜欢吃的，甚至还有已经融化掉了的三色雪糕放在角落里。  
他想起来了，李光洙曾经为了那个牌子的三色雪糕跟刘在石发过脾气。  
他才多大啊，二十多岁。因为喜欢上了不该喜欢的人，走上了不该走上的路，背上了本不应该由他承担的重任，在一路冷眼和鞭策下抽着自己巴掌强迫自己强大起来。  
就为了三天前那句“我来保护哥”。  
这五年来李光洙就从没对他说过这句话。去年他满三十，金钟国当时调侃他说他长大了，那之后他就拼命的锻炼，金钟国拦都拦不住。  
对啊，他没什么愿望，只是一味的跟在自己的后面，梦想着有一天能把敌人挡在自己身前，仅此而已。  
二十多岁的孩子从国际性的反恐斗争中回到现实生活，吃了几包薯片就被自己骂得狗血淋头。金钟国自嘲的笑了，鼻腔里一阵堵塞。  
这些年来自己究竟都对李光洙干了些什么啊。  
封锁住他所有前程，他心甘情愿的为了自己放弃一个青年人爱玩闹的天性，整天和三十、四十多岁的荷尔蒙过剩的大叔们在一起一边为了国民奋斗，一边高呼着“大韩民国万岁”……  
最后战死沙场。  
“……是我不好。”金钟国轻声喃喃，眼睛一热，久违的温热从眼眶里脱离。  
“怎么了……？警察先生？”  
金钟国抬起胳膊，随便找了个没沾上血的一块衣料擦了擦眼角，猛的吸了一口气。  
“没事，只是有点累了。”  
赵准万有些担心：“好像自从我看到警察先生以来，警察先生就一直是这副很疲惫的样子呢。”  
“是吗？”金钟国敷衍着答道，“可能是打僵尸打累了吧。”  
“嗯……”赵准万略有所思的点点头，“警察先生刚才故意吸引僵尸的时候，是在发泄吧。是有什么让您很难受的心事吗？”  
金钟国久久的看着赵准万神似李光洙的脸，逃避的低下了头。  
“我有个很重要的人……是我把他害死了。”  
【感染者现状：开始产生人类智慧。】

#4.  
好不容易脱离了危险，金钟国歇了口气，牵着赵准万在隐秘的拐角里坐了下来。这个孩子的体力远远比不上李光洙，才跑了几分钟就喘个不停。  
“没事吗？需要点水吗？”不知是处于什么原因，金钟国尽量贴心的照顾着赵准万。赵准万只是摆了摆手，表示他不用。  
“警察先生自己喝吧，我能坚持。”  
看吧，这种烂好人一样的善良也和他很像。金钟国暗自想到，“确认死亡”的机械音又一次冷不防的出现在脑海里。  
身后传来急促而沉重的脚步声，伴随着低沉的吼叫。  
“吃掉——警察——”  
金钟国把赵准万的手放上自己的手背，朝他点头示意。  
“千万别松开。”  
两个人再次在走廊上飞奔起来。从食物贮存所里出来后，两人绕来绕去还是没逃出五楼，而最近的出口在二楼，金钟国有些担心赵准万会不会跟不上。  
金钟国几乎是拽着赵准万在前进，一个拐弯进入了楼梯口，奔向四楼，一路上金钟国尽量保持着安静，而赵准万的喘息声是在太过剧烈。  
四楼的楼梯上恰好没几个感染者，两人直径下到了三楼，涌上来的烟雾瞬间笼罩住视野里的所有物体，金钟国内心暗骂这层雾霾，伸手拨开了眼前的烟瘴，一张皮开肉绽的脸忽然呈现在眼前，瞳仁发白，张开着血盆大口，扭曲的一排牙齿泛着蜡黄的颜色。  
金钟国愣在原地，敌人的忽然出现让他已经从腰间拔出了枪，但距离实在太近——  
脑袋猛的受到了冲击，金钟国咬住舌头强行让自己清醒过来，身体慢一步的跌落在地上。整个背都被一双有力的臂膀紧紧抱着，身后的人的胸膛剧烈的起伏。  
和三年前的那个场景一模一样。  
他很清楚的记得李光洙当时抱着自己倒向一边时，正好把自己的脑袋砸在了椅背上，他疼的差点当场昏阙过去。只不过这次应该是撞在墙上了，这可比撞在椅背上要刺激多了。  
好在烟雾很浓，两人也没发出太大的声音，感染者们一路往前方高吼着跑去，三楼的走廊里不出一会就完全安静下来。  
“赵准万？你还好吗！”金钟国低声喊着他的名字，转过身来查看赵准万的状况。  
赵准万的额上滴下几滴冷汗。  
“不……不太好，要疼死了……”  
金钟国搬过他的身体，在他的右臂上，是一块血淋淋的肉洞——他被感染者狠狠的咬掉了一块肉。  
“你……”金钟国暂时不知道该说什么。  
“啊……这应该算是被感染了吧。”他笑了笑，挤出来的笑比哭还难看。  
“你为什么要救我……”金钟国手掌用力，紧抓住他的手臂，关节发白，“你是生还者啊！我要让你安全下来的……你这是在做什么！”  
赵准万没有回答他，只是傻笑着。  
金钟国听见自己牙关嘎吱作响的声音。  
“你……跟我上去，上六楼。”  
“六楼……？干……去那干什么……”  
金钟国拉起他的身体，瞪了他一眼：“博士研究室，那里总会有解决的办法的。”  
赵准万咬紧了牙关没叫出声，勉强迈出脚步跟上了金钟国。他的身高让他正好附在金钟国肩上，声音痛苦的扭曲着问：“那警察先生为什么也要救我呢……在不知道我是否能得救的情况下，说不定我下一秒就变成僵尸把你吃掉了哦。”  
“闭嘴。”金钟国用手肘戳了下赵准万的肚子，“……我没办法再让你死一次了。”  
“……哈啊？”  
金钟国沉默，赵准万也安静下来。  
至于为什么要救对方，也许只有自己才知道了。  
李光洙救下金钟国时，金钟国也是先失去了意识，又硬是让自己从脑袋被强击的冲击中保持住了清醒。整个厅里都安静了十几秒，才突然蹦出来几个警员把劫匪完全按倒绑住。  
金钟国瞬间连话都讲不出来，只感觉到李光洙身上有血在不断流下来，他贴着自己背后的胸膛剧烈起伏着，微弱的呼吸声散开在耳际。  
“喂……喂！救人啊，你们这群笨蛋！”金钟国吼住一同去收拾绑匪的十几个大汉，“同伴受伤了你们看不到吗！来几个人看看他的伤！”  
金钟国这么吼过之后，那群傻得可爱的后备队员才稀里糊涂的把李光洙搬走，金钟国这才看见他右手臂上被刀狠狠的戳了进去。不知道伤口究竟有多深，一直在往外涌血。  
“你是不是疯了！我不是说过让你先保住自己的命吗，你说我跟你说过多少次了！”  
李光洙被背在一个警员的背上，朝着金钟国吃力的笑了笑：“如果是……要换钟国哥的命的话……搭上我……两、三条命都值得……”  
那个时候是金钟国第一次对李光洙心动。也正是因为他许下了这样的承诺，金钟国才开始疯狂的培养他，让他成为了当时的新生里最强大的人。  
然而从那时开始，金钟国就发现了自己的不对劲。  
去年年末的比赛，是在警察厅举行的，其实也不是多正规的比赛，也就是为了攀比格斗实力而设置的舞台。男子组的优胜是金钟国，女子组是宋智孝，但很少有人会记得男子组的准优胜是李光洙。  
那时的大家都只认识青瓦台最强的名字，对那个不知道为什么跑到决赛里的高大个一点兴趣也没有，对他们来说，李光洙就只是个高大个而已。  
李光洙在他原先的所属部队里是冠军，这也只有他原来的那些朋友才知道他有多强。金钟国在休息的时候偶然看到了他的组的比赛，李光洙当时正在折断一个胖子的手臂。  
他的脸上已经挨了两拳，漂亮的眼睛周围一圈黑紫、脸上也留着一个不明显的红印。那张倔强的脸毫不认输的咬着牙，膝盖猛地撞上那胖子的腿关节，李光洙抓住他的手臂顺势将他丢在了地上。  
那个胖子是出了名的重，直到今年金钟国才知道那胖子将近有两百斤。李光洙从没接受过正式的格斗训练，唯一的经历就是高中打架的那两年，除此之外他一直在利用他的身高优势，并用蛮力和反应力在进行格斗。  
金钟国不得不承认李光洙打起架来很干脆利落，动作也很漂亮，在决战的时候他正面体会了李光洙的力量。虽然说两人是秘密的恋人关系，但他对于胜负毫不留情，金钟国还在防御的时候，他一掌劈了过来，金钟国好不容易才躲开他的攻击。  
李光洙身体很长、手臂也长，金钟国有几个瞬间差点以为自己要输了，但李光洙还是输在金钟国的技术上，金钟国也是废了好大劲才把他弄翻在地上。  
“呀……你……你怎么、力气这么大？”金钟国喘着气，踢了两脚精疲力竭的躺在地上的李光洙，那张被自己正面揍了两拳的脸微微肿起。  
李光洙摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情，揉了揉脖子，被金钟国从后背摔下来时，他都听见自己脖子咔嚓一声响。  
“哥、哥……哥你干嘛用全力啊……哎哟……”李光洙挣扎着想要站起来，金钟国伸出手拉了他一把。  
“脖子都要断了……哥你就力气不大吗？”  
李光洙伸出手揉了揉变形的脸，还有汗水从他的额头上流下，他瘪起嘴冲着金钟国抱怨。  
李光洙长得不算特别好，倒也算得上俊俏，性格一直都随和却又怕生，特别是这样的孩子对自己的要求全都照做、也一直在为了自己付出所有。不知何时开始，每当金钟国看着李光洙的脸时，心底就会泛起一阵无形的波澜。  
金钟国笑了笑，抬起手也揉了揉他的脸，捧着他的脸踮起了脚。那天金钟国第一次当众吻了李光洙，也是第一次把两个人的关系曝光在整个警察厅里，当时围观的人全都炸开了花，RM隶属的青瓦台得知后也只能震惊。  
李光洙慌张的退后一步，踮着脚的金钟国一下失去了重心，倒在李光洙身上。  
“你干什么……”  
“我、我才要问啊！哥你干什么啊！为什么在这里……”  
金钟国脸上微微发烫：“因为想让别人知道啊，警察厅的第一是我……教育的人。”  
“……教育？”李光洙的眉毛抽动了几下，“这原来是教育吗？”  
金钟国耸耸肩，脸上已经烫的不行，干脆装作爽快的转过身：“你就那么认为吧。”  
教育、教育、教育。  
除非说表达爱意就是身体上的接触的话，对于金钟国而言，爱这个字实在太过于生疏。  
如果以前少对他说点“我的学生”或“我的后继”这样的话该多好，他也许还会留在自己身边更久一些。  
金钟国才发现自己在外人看起来，可能一点都不懂李光洙，似乎自己需要的只是李光洙的身体而已：在作战的时候辅助自己，在床上的时候抚慰自己，也就只有这么点功能了。  
金钟国不太会谈恋爱，有时候他也不理解自己。  
他那时应该说出“教育”以外的话的，比如“我想让所有人知道你是我的人”，但那种话他可能一辈子都说不出来。  
六楼的光线相对来说较亮，感染者的数量却不少，异常的景象让金钟国皱眉。感染者有害怕阳光的特性，所以越往地下，感染者的数量应该就越多。也许是感染者还在进化。  
“还好吗？可以坚持吗？”金钟国低声问身后的人，身后的人只有紧了紧抓住金钟国手背的手掌，表示他还活着。  
“那个……警察先生，可能已经有三十分钟了……”  
赵准万声音虚弱的对他耳语，金钟国打断了他的话。  
“没关系，你不是还没事吗。”  
感染者被感染后，在变异之前存在潜伏期，短则三十分钟，长至两个小时，赵准万似乎是还没到时候变异。  
再一次把他拖着往黑暗中走去，金钟国感受到脖颈间流下的汗和手心内的湿润，他自从从刚进入青瓦台的那天后就再也没有这么紧张过。  
他对赵准万没有爱，但却清楚地明白自己不想让他死。  
赵准万被金钟国牵着，在感染者中穿梭，大气都不敢出。最后金钟国找到了博士研究室，尽量小声地开了门，又轻声关上门，赵准万一屁股坐在了地上。  
“你现在这里坐着，我找点东西。”  
赵准万疑惑的看着金钟国马不停蹄的忙碌起来，不禁开了口：“警察先生为什么这么执着的想要救我？我已经感染了，没有救了……”  
“你还有救！”金钟国失控的朝他大喊，赵准万吓得缩起脖子，直愣着眼睛看着眼前忽然狂躁起来的人。  
“你还有救……拯救每个人的生命是我的职责，请相信我。”金钟国左手上的伤口微微发疼，不敢用力，怕挣开了赵准万给的包扎。  
他应该说出来的，“因为你长得很像我已经失去的人”，“所以我不想让你死”，而不是“我的职责”。  
他越来越不懂自己了。  
到底怎么说才能让他知道自己的心意呢？  
到底要怎么说才能让李光洙曾经能感受到自己真的爱着他呢？  
金钟国翻遍了整个研究室，没有什么有用的东西，只发现了大堆关于药物的说明。他把资料交到了赵准万手上，顺便帮他处理了伤口，虽说其实也没什么用。  
他的身边现在是一个活在生死之间的人，是个活炸弹，说不定下一秒他就会爆炸。但金钟国不知为何特别安心，只想跟他在一起再久一点。  
“咝——疼疼疼……”赵准万龇牙咧嘴的叫唤。  
“别吵，手臂抬起来点。”金钟国一只手捂住他的嘴，另一只手把纱布扎紧在他的手臂上。伤口里却还不断有血渗出，即使给他吃了止痛剂也疼的厉害，这个伤可比李光洙挡下的那把刀严重多了。  
金钟国愣了一下，他分明听见自己胸腔里一次猛烈的鼓动。  
不……不会的，是因为救了自己一命，所以只是感激的心情罢了。  
怎么可能会因为他长得像李光洙而心动。  
金钟国继续转移了阵地，在实验台附近和书柜上的药剂上搜索起来。找着找着，他的心情渐渐安静了，不是绝望，而是某种绝悟。  
“找不到啊。”金钟国叹了口气，在书柜前坐了下来，整个下午他都没歇过脚。奇怪的是，自从收到了提醒自己冷静下来的信号后，信号就再也没有恢复过了。  
赵准万还在一旁翻阅那本全是专业用语的全英文文件，服下了止痛剂后，他有些昏昏欲睡的眨着眼。  
“赵准万先生，你真的相信我吗？”金钟国忍不住问了他一声。  
赵准万迷迷糊糊的抬起头，扯开一个笑：“当然了，警察先生现在可是我唯一的救命稻草。”  
“嗯……不知道为什么，警察先生虽然说话很没人情味，但其实很温柔呢。”他微笑着，手指轻揉页脚，“感觉警察先生似乎是把我当成其他人了。”  
金钟国的身体僵直。  
“是朋友吗？还是爱人？”  
面对赵准万的问题，和他那幅再熟悉不过的面孔，他已经招架不住了。  
“……爱人，我爱的人。”金钟国放低了声音，“……但我从来没对他说过爱他。”  
赵准万的表情变得有些微妙，随即尴尬的点点头：“那个……很后悔吗？”  
“嗯，当然后悔啊。”金钟国答道，伸出手抹了抹鼻子，垂下头看向地面。  
“我早该对他说的，早该……”  
研究室里的气氛变沉寂下来。  
【感染者现状：部分感染者可以在阳光下活动。】

#5.  
“准备走了，你还坚持的住吗？”金钟国低声询问赵准万的情况，后者重重的点了头，状态看起来也比方才好得多。  
门前因为两人的声音聚集了不少感染者，金钟国猛的打开门，同时狠狠扔过去一根钢管，砸陷了带头的感染者的鼻梁。  
金钟国敲着另一根管，把感染者往房间内部引诱，赵准万趁机找了空隙溜出了房间，金钟国丢下钢管后也跟了出去。  
“钟国先生……”  
“嘘，暂时不要说话。”  
金钟国有些后悔告诉赵准万自己的名字，他知道之后一直都特别兴奋的找着机会喊自己，可能是一个人太寂寞了吧。  
就在前几分钟，金钟国从回忆中走了出来，一开口就对他坦白了自己的名字。他不想再在这个人面前遮掩什么。  
金钟国已经很久没和人牵着手走这么久过了，在找到解毒剂之前，他不敢松开赵准万的手。  
“马上就去地下吗？还是需要在四楼休息一会？”金钟国慢下脚步，赵准万保持着笑意，掏出了口袋里的纸。  
“先去一下……地下二层，那里有化疗区，那个抗生药也在那里，说不定能解毒。”赵准万轻声道，“不过谁会想到呢……仅仅一个抗生药，把全国人民推进了这个火坑里。”  
“这个之后就交给青瓦台吧，文件我都收好了。”金钟国拍拍自己腰间垫的鼓鼓的袋子，两人进了地下一楼的楼梯口。  
身后忽然传来感染者的嘶吼声，金钟国转过身，下意识的伸出手臂把跑在后面的赵准万护在自己身前，感染者伸长了手臂朝自己抓来。  
背后一阵巨痛，金钟国紧咬住牙关，搂着赵准万下了楼梯，一路飞奔到了地下二层，横冲直撞的进入了一个化疗室。金钟国松开赵准万，低吼一声，抽出刀三两下砍死了几个留在化疗室里的感染者，自己的身体也脱力的坐了下来。  
“……背！你的背！”  
“背？”金钟国茫然道，伸出手碰了碰自己的背，“啊……刚刚好像是被僵尸抓了一下，没事。”  
“……什么叫没事！会感染的！僵尸的指甲都留在伤口里啊！”  
赵准万的声音逐渐失去控制，金钟国不耐烦的捂住他的嘴，食指放在嘴唇上示意他安静。安静的房内听见门外几声感染者的低鸣声，那声音又幽幽地远去。  
金钟国松了口气，压低了声音：“没关系的，我昨天也被抓成这样了，要是真的会感染的话，我现在就把你吃了。”  
赵准万一愣，仔细寻思金钟国的冷笑话的用意。  
整个化疗室里没有发现那种抗生药，有的也都破碎在地上，或者混进灰尘里，已经毫无用处。金钟国看了一眼左肩上的电子表，离赵准万被咬后的两小时，只剩下最后二十分钟。  
金钟国苦笑，无奈的靠在了墙上。  
“对不起啊……我好像会和你一起死在这里了。”  
赵准万在一旁的治疗床上默默收拾着什么，并没有回答他的话，而是招了招手。金钟国向他走了过去，按他的指示坐在了床上。  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
赵准万不好意思的笑了：“请把衣服脱下来吧。”  
金钟国脸色一红，双手放上自己的领口，声音暧昧的微微颤抖：“你……你要干什么。”  
“伤口……伤口！”看到金钟国这幅羞态，赵准万的脸也变得通红，“你在想什么啊，帮你清理背上的伤口而已！僵尸的指甲都插在你身上你就不恶心吗！”  
金钟国愣了愣，才小心的脱下了防护服和里面一层衬衫。赵准万的眼前缓慢呈现出一副盎然的画面，结实的肌肉覆盖在金钟国麦色的皮肤上，沾着汗液微微起伏，他吞了口唾沫，静下心来为他收拾干净了背上的污物。  
“好了——先别动，就这样放着，药干了再穿上吧。”  
金钟国听从了赵准万的指令，毕竟在医学上赵准万是专业的，而自己只学了警察自救医用手册上的内容。相比起来，他在赵准万右臂上的做的包扎简陋的实在有些寒碜。  
“我们来谈谈钟国先生的爱人怎么样？他应该是个很善良的人吧？”赵准万坐在了金钟国身边，冷不防的开口。  
对于他突如其来的话题，金钟国已经不觉得奇怪，而是自然而然的回答他的问题。  
“善良……他已经善良的快成仙了。”金钟国叹了口气，“什么事情都让着我、为我着想，他真的对我很好，其实都没必要……我其实不值得他付出那么多。”  
“……他根本不知道我有多在乎他，真的。”  
“只是我不说而已。”  
“如果是你的话，你应该也会无法理解我这种人的吧。”  
“……他死了，就在我遇到你之前。”  
赵准万毫不意外的朝他眨眨眼：“啊，猜中了。”  
他歪过头，似乎是想要看清金钟国的脸：“但是我能理解。钟国先生即使不说，他肯定也明白的，钟国先生其实很爱他。”  
金钟国转过头，双眼正对上赵准万水亮的眼睛。  
“他……真的明白吗？”  
赵准万暂时没有答复，只是安静的看着金钟国满脸困惑和内疚，眉头轻皱。  
“……嗯。”  
化疗室里弥漫着浓郁的药物的刺鼻味道，与死亡的气息混杂在一起，缠绕住思绪。空间里只有两个活着的人，在感染者的尸体旁边久久的对视。  
赵准万渐渐弯下身子，手指抚上金钟国放在床上的手，微微侧过了头，缓缓缩小两个人之间的距离。  
金钟国阖上眼睛。陌生的温度、陌生的触感，冰冷又干燥的嘴唇互相贴合，来得莫名其妙。  
感受到嘴唇上的温度逐渐远去，金钟国再次睁开眼，眼前的人笑着，眼神里却是无尽的哀痛。  
“钟国先生……很像洪顺哥。”  
赵准万的那份爱他何止是感受到了，他的温柔几乎要把他融化。  
“……那个金洪顺，有你爱着一定很幸福吧。”眼眶一热，金钟国回避开赵准万的视线。他手忙脚乱的穿上衣服，准备去开门。  
在手按下把手的瞬间，金钟国浑身静止，门外有一股很强的推力在顶着门。他还没来得及想好对策，感染者接连撞开了门嘶吼着扑了进来。  
“赵准万！到里面去躲起来！”  
金钟国第一反应就是冲着赵准万大吼，一瞬间感染者的视线都被他吸引过来。金钟国一脚踢飞了身前破烂的门，压在感染者身上，无可奈何抽出了腰间上的两把短枪，快速的上膛。  
耳朵里渐渐的只剩下枪声，巨大的作用力让他不断后退，脑袋里被枪响轰的嗡嗡作响，他开始难以辨认感染者的位置，视野也变得模糊起来。  
……可能到这里就结束了吧。  
从李光洙死去的那一刻开始，金钟国就没有活着回去的想法了，只是这种想法还从未这么清晰过。  
直到李光洙离开了他，他才发现很多对于李光洙来说极其残忍的事实，全都是已经无法弥补的他犯下的错误。  
他真的不值得李光洙付出。  
枪声一声声连着响起，轰炸着金钟国的意识。  
一味的扼杀李光洙的自由，只知道把正义挂在嘴边的人是他。  
把工作当作借口，一直都吝啬对李光洙言爱的人是他。  
从来都只是被动的接受李光洙的爱，却从来没发现过他究竟多深爱着自己的人是他。  
金钟国发现自己原来是个混蛋，连感染者都不如的混蛋。  
左手的枪没了子弹，金钟国一阵耳鸣，一个感染者张着嘴扑了过来，金钟国把右手的枪塞进了它的嘴里，才勉强没有被咬到。  
如果是和人类打群架，金钟国充分有赢的可能性，然而眼前的非人类们只有本能，没有人类有的情感或谋略，更没有痛觉。  
周围的感染者越来越多，他开始质疑自己为什么要用枪。眼前大片的人群全都面露苍白，痴呆的盯着自己，一片末日之景。  
口口声声的说着自己没了活着的理由，在死亡面前的青瓦台最强却双腿发颤。  
——我想活着……  
那应该是人类对生命最原始的渴望，以及对自己无数过错的无知而恐惧。  
金钟国不知道自己现在死了究竟有什么意义。  
眼前一片黑暗，背后一疼，感染者溃烂的脸近在眼前。已经体力透支的金钟国绝望地眯起了眼睛。  
身上没有痛感。远处忽然传来一阵感染者的咆哮声，是单独一个感染者发出的声音，似乎是从走廊尽头传来的。  
感染者们竟然全都停下了动作，着了魔般的停止攻击，晃晃悠悠的要往外面走去。金钟国站起身来，浑身还没完全恢复力气，就又捡起身边的碎木板御敌，但他们似乎一下子对自己完全失去了兴趣。  
突然其中一个感染者一阵惨叫，金钟国屏住了呼吸，赵准万一声惊呼，大量的黑血喷涌进房间。  
感染者的脑袋啪嗒一声掉在地上，骨碌碌滚了几圈停在金钟国脚边。金钟国强忍住恶心，往外看了一眼，感染者的无头身被抱在另一个感染者怀里，还在不停的啃咬着。  
——感染者会自相残杀？  
金钟国还在思考着这一问题，门外忽然悲鸣声大起，瞬时间血花飞溅，感染者的哀嚎声和嘶吼声交错混杂。  
金钟国看见赵准万满脸惊恐的捂着耳朵，一双眼睛却睁大看着门外，金钟国跑上前去抓住了赵准万的手，把他扶了起来。  
“听好了，绝对不能松开！你变成僵尸了也能松开，听到了吗！”  
赵准万僵硬的点点头，紧紧攥住了与金钟国十指相扣的手指。  
两人紧牵着手躲进了对面的另一个化疗室，除了这个化疗室外，其他的房间门全都坏掉了。金钟国牵着赵准万到处寻找着最后的希望，他已经丝毫不敢离开赵准万半步，他不想再犯下那种让自己都觉得恶心的错误了。  
“钟、钟国先生……我可能……不行了。”赵准万的呼吸开始变得微弱，嘴唇也开始慢慢发黑，但唯一值得庆幸的是他还存在知觉。  
心里如同一团乱麻，大脑一片空白。这种状况金钟国从来没有出现过。  
他的浑身都在渗出冷汗，眼睛扫视过所有带着陌生的标签的药瓶，却依旧找不到那个抗生药的名字。他的眼睛开始发酸，却强制着自己看清楚有没有漏掉，手掌里的温度逐渐冰冷。  
“钟国先生……请、请松开我……”他的声音已经很微弱，颤抖的气息洒在金钟国的后颈上，只剩下微薄的温度。  
金钟国没有说话，手上握得更紧。  
“不要这样……请不要这样！我会害死你的……”  
“闭嘴！”金钟国忍不住对他吼了一句，身体的紧绷让他的声音也紧绷，“还没对我负责就死掉，也太厚脸皮了……”  
赵准万无声的笑了笑：“钟国先生还是那么口是心非呢。”  
金钟国捶了一拳赵准万右肩上的伤口，他疼的发出一声悲鸣。  
他还有救，他撑了两个多小时，还能再撑下去。赵准万远远不及李光洙强大，他的弱小让金钟国心痛却也心动过。  
——如果李光洙没有遇见自己会怎样？  
他可能会像赵准万一样，当个平凡的人，平凡的工作，朝九晚五。  
他会每天早上起来急着上班，过着最平凡的上班族的日子，下午和朋友瞎玩疯闹，晚上回到家后，有一个可爱而贤惠的妻子等着他一起共进晚餐。  
他不用再为正义付出，他可以为了他自己想要的生活而自由自在的活着。  
他不用再每天都面对着死亡出生入死，他可以在日常枯燥无味的工作里打转又无趣。  
他不用再爱自己。  
金钟国的目光终于停了下来。  
“找……找到了。”  
金钟国的喉头微动，一颗汗液划过。  
赵准万抬起了头，依稀看见金钟国在从柜子上拿下来一个试管，里面装着三分之二的透明的蓝色液体。  
金钟国从桌上翻出来一支针管，迅速的拆开包装，针头插进橡胶塞里，抽取了部分液体。  
“手臂，拿过来！快！”金钟国用蛮力撕开了赵准万肩膀上的绷带，连赵准万的惊叫声都没来得及听见，针头没入一片模糊的血肉中。  
“啊——！”  
【感染者现状：出现自相残杀的状况。】

6.  
赵准万艰难的睁开了眼，眼前先是一片黑暗，感觉自己正躺在一张床上，随后金钟国的模样映入眼帘。  
“……感觉怎么样？”他轻声问道，语气里是说不尽的温柔。  
赵准万想对他笑，却实在没有力气，只好动了动嘴角：“不、不太好……”  
“你应该感觉还不错才对。”金钟国的嘴角泛上笑意，挪动了身子，脑袋几乎要贴上赵准万的额头，“你拯救了整个国家。”  
“是吗……看来我还活着啊……”赵准万只觉得身体麻木，暂时还动不了，也就只有嘴上说点话了。  
金钟国轻声笑开来，俯下身在他唇上轻缓的落下一吻。  
赵准万愣住，而后又接受了他的亲吻。  
他缓缓直起身子，久久的看着赵准万的脸，略带抱歉的转过了头。  
“对不起……我总把你当成其他人。”  
“没关系。”赵准万毫不在意，“我也总是把钟国先生当作其他人。”  
“……就是那个金洪顺吗？”  
“嗯。”赵准万咳了两声，有些不好意思，“洪顺哥很帅气……和钟国先生很像。身材也好，成绩也好，性格也大方……”  
“你是在变相夸奖我吗？”金钟国无趣的插嘴。  
赵准万转过脑袋看了他一眼。  
“……我很喜欢他，喜欢了很久了。”  
金钟国一怔，他认真的语气莫名的让人心动。  
“但他似乎一直都没能知道这件事。”赵准万自嘲般的嗤了一声，“就算我再怎么努力，再怎么爱慕着他……他也没能知道。”  
心里随着他的话渐渐皱缩，金钟国只能默默的听着他的话。  
“即使我再喜欢学长，别说告白了，我连学长最后一面都没能见到……”赵准万说着，忽然尴尬的又咳了咳，“对不起啊，突然讲这些莫名其妙的。”  
“没事。”金钟国轻描淡写的回答他。  
也许李光洙从来也是这般爱慕着自己，然而他却从来不会刻意察觉。  
之所以看着赵准万的模样会频繁的失态，也许就是因为会想起以前的事情，他以前没能发现过的事情。  
“等你感觉好点了，我就带你出去。”金钟国轻声说着，往赵准万身边放了瓶水，“先休息吧，睡一会也行，现在应该是晚上八点半了。”  
赵准万已经恢复了些力气，朝他一笑：“你就不怕我一睡就醒不来了？”  
没有想到这样的问题，金钟国愣了愣，回给他一个释怀的微笑。  
“……那我就一直等在这里吧。”  
赵准万在夜色下悄然红了脸，挣扎着坐了起来，抓起水瓶为了掩饰羞耻大口喝着。  
“走吧，我不用休息了。”  
赵准万牵住金钟国的手，翻身下了床，忽然皱起眉看了一会金钟国。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“……这里没有水源吗？为什么不把脸洗一下，沾着血多难看啊。”  
赵准万脸色有些严肃地盯着自己的脸看，金钟国的心脏忽的漏了拍，抽出了被赵准万牵住的手，慌慌张张的往洗漱台走去。  
“真是……我早就不在意相貌了，在这里你还想多漂亮啊？”金钟国边洗边嘟囔，水流很小，他只能一点点接住再抹到脸上。  
赵准万傻傻的笑着在一旁看着他堂皇的样子，帮他接着水擦拭他的脸颊，仔仔细细的为金钟国蹭去血迹，手指在他有些粗糙的皮肤上划来划去。  
“别弄……呀，你……”金钟国挣扎的要退后，赵准万只是认真的继续为他清洗。  
从指缝间他看见的是李光洙的脸。似乎他根本就没死，只是换了个人而已，是个此时此刻也和李光洙一样会保护自己、牵挂自己的人。  
李光洙没死，金钟国很想知道他其实没死。  
眼前的人那双依旧漂亮的眼睛里水光泛滥，脸色虽然不好，却露出痴迷的神色。那种表情金钟国已经看了千万遍，每次都会深深的沉醉在他的深情里。  
他的脸越靠越近，长长的睫毛不安的扇动在眼前，他如同以往一样要亲吻金钟国，嘴唇微微打开。  
不知怎么回事，沉浸在幻觉中的金钟国瞬间清醒过来，伸出手推开了赵准万。  
“还是不要这样了，我这个年纪都可以做你父亲了。”金钟国装着轻松开了个玩笑，友好的拍拍赵准万的肩膀，这次只是拉起了他的手腕。  
赵准万静止了几秒，不好意思的低下了头。  
“啊……对不起，真的对不起。”  
金钟国没有再回答他的话，牵着他慢慢走出了化疗室的门。门外早就一片安静，尸体乱七八糟的躺在地上，存活的感染者仅有五六个，在走廊里拖着肠子或断脚爬着走着。  
照顾到赵准万的身体状况，金钟国特意放慢了脚步，好让他觉得舒服一点。  
从楼梯走上去，一路上安静的让人莫名恐惧，夜晚已经降临，谁也说不准感染者会在哪里出现。  
脚步刚踏上的时候，通向一楼的楼梯间忽然冒出一个体格健硕的感染者，脸色苍白，嘴角裂开，眼睛瞪大了望向金钟国和赵准万，脑袋微微斜过。  
金钟国已经本能的掏出了枪，右手的枪膛里正好只剩下了两发子弹。  
杀死这个感染者，把赵准万送出去，把药交给指令官，就全部结束了。  
会结束一切的，会活下去的。  
“准——准——万——”感染者发出低沉的嘶吼声。  
然而金钟国的枪已经上了膛，咔嚓一声，枪口顶上了他的额头。  
近距离接触感染者的那个瞬间，金钟国似乎看见了自己的脸。  
“住手啊——！”  
赵准万的尖叫声和轰鸣的枪声同时响起。  
手上的温度突然消失，金钟国愣在了原来的姿势上，手里的枪啪嗒从他手里掉落在地上，他的身体猛的颤抖几下。  
感染者的脖子上挂着研究院的出入证。  
实习生：金洪顺。  
那张神似自己的英俊的脸在证件上微微笑着，紫黑色的血沾满了出入证上的笑脸。  
他的视线终于开始移动，他看见赵准万蹲在感染者身边，无声的注视着那张炸开花的脸，身体像是被冻住一般一动不动。  
金钟国的大脑开始尖叫。  
——我到底干了什么？  
——当着他的面杀死了他爱着的人？  
他没有信心，如果死的人是他，赵准万可以原谅自己。  
如果死的人是他……遇见赵准万，被赵准万一次又一次的救下，几个小时内让他死去又活来，对他心动、被他亲吻，甚至去吻他，看着他的脸想着死掉的人，最后顺手杀死了他所爱慕之人——  
就不会有这些事情发生了。  
以无穷花的名字发誓，他没有做错，只是杀死一个没救了的感染者而已。  
但以人类的角度看来，他已经变成了一个只会屠杀的机器了。  
金钟国站在一旁，赵准万久久的蹲在感染者身边。  
然而他早已经分不清，他要选择的究竟是一尘不变的正义还是已经坠入地狱的爱意。  
而现在他已经再清楚不过了。  
“站起来。”他忍住声音的颤抖，从地上捡起了枪，放进裤口袋里，边对赵准万命令道。  
赵准万抬起头，眼睛发红，无神的凝视金钟国。  
“打起精神，站起来。”金钟国再也无法维持命令的口吻，语气不由温柔起来，朝他伸出了手。他的手上还绑着赵准万的碎衣布，卫衣的绳子缠绕手掌一圈，打起结悬挂在他的手背上。  
赵准万缓缓站了起来，脚下打滑。  
“对不起……”赵准万轻声呢喃，目光投向地上已经了无生命气息的人，虽说他已经死了很久了。  
金钟国保持沉默，像是寻找依赖般拽紧了他的袖子。  
一直走到门口，四处都无声无息，只有极少数的感染者游荡着，甚至都伤的很重，腐烂的伤口里散发出恶臭。  
金钟国推开门，人类的气息猛的灌入鼻腔，一阵寒风刮过，虽然刺骨却也亲和的让他想放声大哭。  
他真的想活着。  
赵准万在一旁深呼吸了两口，因为幅度太大，还咳嗽了几声。他的语调发颤，伸出手与金钟国十指相扣，眼眶还是红的，望向就在前方的避难处搭建的篷帐。  
“我们活下来了……我活下来了……”赵准万口中轻声念着，双手不停颤抖，两行眼泪接连从他的眼眶里逃出。  
耳机里终于传来嘈杂的声音，最先听见的是刘在石的声音，那金钟国听了将近二十年的老友的声音。  
“喂……喂！连上了！金国钟！你给我说话啊！”  
“是……在石哥，我在。”  
金钟国答道，他听见耳机那边一阵欢呼声。  
“你没事就好……那三个孩子都被救出来了，别再执行任务了，先回来吧，我们都在等你。”  
——都在。  
金钟国眯起眼睛，那白色的篷帐似乎离他越来越远。  
“……嗯。”他哽住了声音。回过头去看赵准万时，他也在看着自己，金钟国最后一次伸出手抱住了赵准万的后脑，强劲的在他唇上一吻。  
“……谢谢你，谢谢你为了我活下来，还有，你的朋友都活下来了。真的谢谢你，对不起。”金钟国终于可以笑出来，他从腰上解开了防护服，文件、药物，全都和防护服一起放在了赵准万手上。  
赵准万还没缓过神，愣愣的抱着他的防护服。  
“把东西交给我的朋友，他们会为我做完接下来的事。拜托你了，就交给你了。”  
赵准万不清醒的用手背擦了擦嘴唇：“不……你在说什么，为什么是我……”  
金钟国解开了左手上的绳子，黑色的布条散下，随着冷风被吹散。看着赵准万的脸，他的嘴角露出一个怀念又哀切的笑。  
“对不起。”  
他转身开门，再次走进了身后的研究院里。  
【感染者现状：感染者数量明显减少。】

#7.  
“喂……在石哥？”  
“我听得见，你在干什么，还没来吗？”  
“……代我对大家说声对不起。还有，一定要让姜熙健那小子娶了智孝啊。”  
“不是……你在干嘛？你现在怎么样？”  
“我现在很好，我的头脑从来就没有这么清醒过。”  
……  
“在石哥，我几天前又去复检了，我的腰是真的不行了。医生也说了，我本来是明年就能退休了……”  
……  
“家里还剩一个侄女，一个亲哥，都跟我不熟的那种。活得都挺逍遥自在的，钱也不少。”  
……  
“反正都是哥救下来的命，就当把好事做到底吧，他们两个拜托你了。”  
……  
“嗯……每年记得替我多给我爸妈上柱香吧，没了。”  
……  
……  
【感染者现状：暂无信息。】

#8.  
感染者正在减少，对于这个异常的现象，金钟国心底已经有了答案。  
感染者会互相残杀，就在自己面前停下了动作，被同是感染者的人咬掉了脑袋，金钟国亲眼目睹了这一幕。  
他撞开身旁的感染者，直径向地下五楼跑去，那是这栋楼的最底处。  
他再也没有害怕的东西了。  
脚步才踏进地下五层的楼梯口，一股恶臭扑面而来，一群感染者围城一堆一堆的，每个感染者嘴里都嚼着挂着黑色血丝的肉块。  
金钟国深呼吸，朝他们大吼起来。  
“喂，你们这群废物！看这里！”  
那个答案再清晰不过了，虽然很让人不敢相信。  
“对！就是这样！看我！”  
之所以金钟国会留在这个地狱里，不会因为其他原因。  
“好了，好了……把你们的老大给我喊出来！”  
感染者们面面相觑般的四处环视，又似乎只是下意识的摇晃身体而已。  
忽然有感染者朝金钟国扑来，速度不算快，金钟国调整姿势，踢开了攻击过来的感染者。  
感染者们看到有人开始攻击金钟国，一个个的聚集起来，缓缓走近他。金钟国也料想到会发生这种事，所以他现在只要一个念头，就是在这群僵尸里活下来，留下一口气也行。  
要赢，用青瓦台最强能力。  
金钟国逐个解决扑上来的感染者，一边尝试着捡起地上的石砾扔出去吸引他们的视线，动作一丝不乱，头脑也异常的清晰。  
但总有速度比较迅速的感染者，速度快的扑上来抓开了金钟国单薄的衣物，在他的身体上划出一道道鲜红的痕迹，金钟国只是不为所动的继续着战斗。  
感染者群中忽然一声雄厚的嘶吼声，又是几声惨叫，似乎又有感染者被杀死了。身前的感染者纷纷停下动作，像是什么也没发生过一样离开了周围。  
视野里的光景逐渐变得清晰。  
逐渐四处散开的感染者群里，终于依稀看见一个高大的身影，俨然一副领导者的模样。  
金钟国鼻头一酸，满腔的情绪涌入脑海。  
恐惧、欢喜、恼怒、自责。他害怕死亡，却更害怕在一个人面前一而再再而三的逃避。  
他迈开步子。这条路在他脑海里显得很长。  
似乎持续了整整五年，从认识他开始，经历了无数的误会和争吵，相爱、又相离，直到其中的一方早早地死在战场上。  
那张死灰的脸比起赵准万要更加亲切。  
“……光洙呀，”金钟国的身体颤抖着，强忍住恐惧与它对视：  
“我来了。”  
它歪着脑袋，静静地看着金钟国。  
“对不起……对不起、对不起。”  
他不敢再上前，在离它一步远的距离站着，不断重复着一个单词。  
他不知道该从何说起，更不知道该如何说，眼前的尸体才能听懂自己讲话。  
它没有表情，眼睛眨了眨。  
“对不起，我总是只顾着自己……”  
总顾着贯穿自己的正义，把他置身之外。  
“我爱你……”  
因为不知道如何表达，一直吝啬的不敢开口。  
“对不起……我应该要知道的——”  
金钟国终于还是哽住了，没有说出口。  
——它一直都爱自己爱得死去活来的。  
它的嘴角轻轻抽动，朝金钟国接近。从金钟国的喉咙里发出几声呜咽，他抬着头，拼命的还想说点什么，一瞬间恐惧和释怀侵略大脑，一行泪水从眼睑滑落。  
它呆呆的摇摇头，缓慢的伸出了僵硬的手，冰冷的指尖碰上金钟国的眼睛，动作很轻。  
“光洙呀，对不起……”他轻声细语着，脑袋轻轻摇晃着。  
它的动作很慢、很慢，慢慢的张开手臂，探过他的身体，弯下身子，轻轻的抱住，慢慢收紧。  
他以为它死后就不必再为自己死心塌地，而它即使死了也在全力保护着他。  
慢慢的，他伸出手回拥它的腰间，就像它一直熟悉的那样。  
“……你可以，原、原谅我了吗？”  
被它冰冷的温度包围着，他的声音不住的颤抖。  
他知道他不太可能得到它的回答。它把头埋在了金钟国的颈间，缓缓磨蹭着。  
“哥——”  
一声低吼。  
“哥——”  
他感觉不到悲伤，已经几乎失去了所有感受情感的能力，混沌的状态下眼泪又一次无意识的落下。  
“哥——”  
它不停的叫唤着。  
“我……我在。”  
可能对于已经死去的他来说，会很寂寞吧。  
它的拥抱再次收紧，力度大的他发疼。渐渐的，它的嘴唇附上他的脖颈，轻轻摩挲，似乎是在确认他身上的味道。  
它在尽最大的温柔在拥抱他。  
牙齿陷进他脖颈的皮肤里，他的身体疼的打颤。它缓缓抬起头，在他的唇角轻吻，又克制不住般的轻咬，在他的嘴角留下鲜明的血印。  
“哥——”  
它发黑的唇间只会发出那一个音节。  
“……嗯。”  
他回答着它，嘴角轻笑。他渐渐从裤口袋里抽出了那把还剩一颗子弹的枪，手绕上它的脑后，身体紧紧的贴着它。  
“谢谢你，光洙呀……”  
“谢谢你……”  
收起扣动扳机，枪声轰响，有冰冷的血喷溅在他的脖子上，同时他也感觉到自己的脖子上开了个洞。  
它没有嘶吼，只是低垂着眼角凝视着他。  
“……”  
它再也说不出话来。  
他费尽全力的笑了笑，身体逐渐失去力气。  
消失殆尽的意识里模糊的传来嘈杂一阵。  
“编号RM02，金钟国，确认——”  
【感染者现状：————】

#9.  
“编号RM02，金钟国……”  
“钟国……哥……钟国哥……哥……”  
“哥……哥……！哥！”  
“钟国哥！”  
金钟国猛的睁开眼。  
他花了将近二十秒的时间确认眼前抱着自己的人是谁。  
“醒了吗？感觉还好吗？”  
“要不要喝点水？我这里有……”  
“那雾好像有毒，别再靠近了……”  
金钟国茫然的四下看了一眼，半层下的楼梯上躺着池石镇的尸体。这里是三楼的入口。  
——原来是中毒啊……  
梦？还是现实？  
——……还好。  
“……哥？你没事吗，不能说话吗？”  
他伸出手紧紧抱住了眼前的人，熟悉的温度瞬间扩散至全身。  
“一步也不许再离开我……听见没有。”  
被金钟国抱住的人一阵惊异，又一声带着笑意的无奈的叹息。  
“遵命，哥。”  
【感染者现状：开始会走楼梯。】

-end-


End file.
